A user of a wireless communication device may require secure communication, e.g., in order to securely exchange data with another wireless communication device. Currently, setting up a secure connection between two wireless communication devices can be an onerous process. Typically, an a priori network connection is required and is then manually made secure, e.g., by typing in a configuration code, or by using an out-of-band mechanism to set up a shared key. This can make the interaction difficult or cumbersome to use.